Whoever Said College is Easy? SenRu
by Petrified
Summary: Rukawa looks forward to university life, where he could start anew and work his way to the top. And we're not just talking about basketball. Then again, maybe Kaede could be wrong. Perhaps, college life isn't what he thought it would be...(shounen ai)
1. Prologue: Graduation Day

**Whoever Said College is Easy?**

**Prologue: Graduation Day**

Red and silver streamers hung on the sides, and bouquets of balloons of the same colors were strategically placed, adding to the festive setting of the venue. The plush, black leather seats gave a "theater" feel to it, but no one cared. It can get really quite comfortable, especially when the airconditioner is in full blast. The wooden floor panels reflected the yellow lights above. The velvet curtains were pulled back, making way for the sparsely decorated, yet elegant stage which was adorned in pale camellias and dark peonies. It seemed quite an unusual combination, really, but the organizer of the event turned out to be a sentimental sap. Camellias meant "good luck", and peonies, "happiness". She claimed that nothing would be more appropriate for the occasion. A simple "Congratulations to the Graduates of Batch 2002" shone in silver against the black background. 

"Sakuragi Hanamichi!" 

Applause and cheers boomed throughout the auditorium as the self-proclaimed tensai's name echoed through the microphone. Somewhere in the right, one could see Yohei and the others cheering loudly for their friend, then laughing, as the red-haired klutz almost fell off the stage. And somewhere in the middle were two blushing parents, who were both proud and embarrassed by the brashness of their son.

The seats were filled with eager students, with equally excited parents and relatives. After all, how many times in a lifetime does one get his name announced, go up on stage and be on the spotlight for about ten seconds to receive his high school diploma? So, on to this marvelous event, wherein the ol' marching music continues to blare through the speakers, dictating the students' cues as they remember their memorized steps. 

There should constantly be ten people lining up on the sides of the stage steps, and wait for their turn. Everything should be efficient, after all, and must be executed perfectly. Chin held up high, and be careful not to trip on your long, white toga. Okay, so just stand on the spots with the "x" marks, and make sure that your palms are dry. You would be shaking hands with the principal, after all, and you wouldn't want him to be making disgusted looks, right? Of course not, it wouldn't look good when the official photographer takes your picture at that moment with that look on his face. How on earth would you have that framed and displayed in your living room? 

And the show goes on. When your name is called, walk towards those high-ups to whom your owe your future. Walk slowly, but do not drag your feet. Be lively, but not overly enthusiastic. Smile, but do not show your teeth. Give a firm squeeze to the congratulatory hand presented, never shake. Receive the precious diploma with both hands, go to the next "x" spot and proudly show your diploma for everyone to see. Take a nice bow and exit the stage gracefully. Be careful not to trip again and walk to your seat where you can quietly rest until the photographing sessions. Simple, right? Ten seconds of spotlight must be worth it for those long hours of practice six days a week for a month. Yep, everything was just peachy.

"Rukawa Kaede!"

A mix of female gushes, sighs and screams erupted all throughout the auditorium. The Ru-Ka-Wa cheerleaders came well-prepared, armed with pompoms as they performed their customary routine. The ex-team captain simply let out a huff of defeat and annoyance. It was not as if he was valedictorian or anything, he did not even have an academic award. He never wanted any attention, to be honest, except in the courts. In those cases, he knew that there was something worth gushing about, not just his pretty face or his "sexy bod", as they call it.

And so up he went to face those hot, glaring lights. A brief glance at the audience, he spotted his obaasan who looked like she had been snoozing through the ceremony for quite a while now, Ayako-san and Ryota-sempai trying to shake her from slumber. Oh well, so much for moments of pride. Not that he needed any more of those anyway, but it would be nicer if she was awake to see her only grandson take his bow. Kaede knew this would happen, and he even opted for her *not* to go, but Ayako-san practically glared him down when he tried to protest and tell her the obvious futility of everything. Her persuasions would just fall into literally deaf ears. Obaasan was what one may consider senile, not knowing what's happening around her. She rarely spoke, and if she did, it would not even be related to what the others were discussing about. Surprisingly enough, she does not need taking care of. She bustles around the house, as if she had everything mapped out. She cooks, cleans, but never speaks. It was like living with a robot, but one who could offer the warmth and comfort of human existence. For that, Kaede was thankful. And with her as the only living relative Kaede had, Ayako-san just had to dress her up for this occasion. The poor woman did not even know what was happening, though, let alone aware that this raven-haired boy in a white toga just in front was her grandson.

And so he quietly made his way back to his seat, the murmurs and noise becoming blocked out as he pondered. What now? In barely two months' time, he would be moving to the university dorms. He would leave his little home and his obaasan. No more biking to his beloved Shohoku High in the mornings, no more of those late night basketball practices in the high school gym, those sessions with his team, and even those stolen naps on the rooftop. 

But honestly, he couldn't wait. Underneath his blank stare lies the eagerness of a typical freshman, anticipating the life that the university offers. 

Yep, watch out Daigaku University, here comes Rukawa Kaede.

To be continued...

Author's notes: Daigaku University is non-existent, as far as I know. Just for your information, "Daigaku" means "university", which is kinda redundant IMO, but oh well...Also, I'm not fully aware if this is how they practice graduation in Japan. 


	2. Part 1: Along the Corridors of the Futur...

**Whoever Said College is Easy? **

**Chapter 1: Along the Corridors of the Future**

Vacation passed by quickly, what with preparations and all. Rukawa cleaned out his room, well, the stuff he would bring anyway, which was not much. He really wasn't the type of person who would bring unnecessary things.

When he was done, all he was carrying was a medium-sized black luggage with all his clothes and other personal paraphernalia, his Compaq laptop, and his blue Speedo sports bag for his basketball gear. Considering those will sustain him for the entire semester, it was not bad at all.

He was a given a grand tour of the whole university, courtesy of Mitsui-sempai, and due to Kogure-sempai's prodding. He could notice that the proud three-point shooter was still a bit miffed about that little match they had about three years ago. He did not say it outright, of course, but the lack of enthusiasm in Mitsui Hisashi's tone was hard to ignore. That and Kogure's occasional nudging led Rukawa to suspect that he wasn't welcome with open arms. He guessed that being matched up to a freshman then, no matter how good, still hurt his pride. 

Of course that was only Rukawa's speculation. It's either that or his sempai would rather be doing *other* things with his Megane-kun. 

They hadn't really come out as a couple yet, and very few would notice those discreet touches and looks they give to each other. Well, one of those few was Kaede. Actually, he dismissed those thoughts at first, thinking that the mere gestures were those of friendship, and nothing more. 

But he saw how they supported each other during games, those times when Mitsui-kun would teach the other his infamous three-point shots. Then he knew that there was something more. It was not just because of the deed itself, but how it was done. He could only describe it as...gentle? Loving, perhaps. Sweet, in a way. A praise would not be expressed by a hard slap on the back, like what was done with teammates. No, a smile does it. A heartfelt and genuine smile...reserved for special people.

Right now he could just feel the uncomfortable atmosphere of the everyday "third person" who's unfortunate enough be stuck with two lovebirds on a date. Well, he was not really stuck, and it wasn't really a date...but that's the idea.

He stoically followed the two from behind, as his seniors walked side by side. They both seem to have momentarily forgotten about their "visitor" as they took the trip down memory lane. Rukawa didn't mind, he was actually thankful that they took some time to show him around. He didn't need the babble of a tour guide. He was already seeing much of the school as it is, and it was not hard to figure out which room is which, as they have signs and all. He could even say that he enjoyed this "tour", so to speak. He had company, yet he was alone. That was how he preferred it, anyway.

Daigaku University was bigger than most universities go. There were about five main buildings: School of Medicine, School of Business, School of Humanities, School of Law and School of Sciences. Of course there were also other structures like the dining areas, the clubs, recreational and many others. The overall theme seems to be "red brick', probably following the "Old Schoolhouse" tradition. It was well-maintained, unlike most old buildings. One can hardly see cracking plasters or rotten beams. The white windows were only partially smudged by natural dirt. Classrooms were not air-conditioned, but well-ventilated, as there are windows on every room. 

And if you look outside, one can have a pleasant view of green foliage. On the East side, a walkway lined with sakura trees can be spotted from the rooms. The North provides a magnificent scenery of blue-green hills, dotted with a few houses. The wide soccer field can be seen from the South wing and on the West was one of the things that interested the once Super Rookie.

The Daigaku Dome.

State-of-the-art basketball court. Spacious locker rooms, individual shower stalls (with hot water, of course). Digital scoreboards, audience seating capacity of about one thousand, players' lounge equipped with a water dispenser, ice machine, vendo, a refrigerator filled with energy drinks and bars --- plus a comfortable leather couch that could snugly accommodate a tired, young player who's about six feet tall with a lean, muscular frame.

Things are certainly looking up for the incoming freshman.

===========

Rukawa Kaede took in all the details of his new home, at least for the coming semester, and if lucky, his entire college life.

Yosei Dormitory.

The golden plaque glinted against the stone exterior, the name engraved in black letters.

Rukawa just let out an amused "Hn". 

His tour just ended after about two hours of walking around the campus. He had yet to see East part, but basically, he had seen the main sites. His companions were helpful, despite the slight distractions on the latter part of their tour. Mitsui-sempai looked a bit too happy when they parted ways, literally dragging Kogure-kun to wherever they were musing to go, perhaps.

In any case, he was satisfied with everything so far.

Yosei All-Boys Dorm was a bit on the extravagant side. The student walked through the black wrought-iron gates after showing his ID to the guard. Nodding, the burly man led the boy to a pair of oak doors.

With his bearings, the raven-haired student treaded almost silently on the white marble floors, squinting a little at the blinding chandelier at the lobby.

"Oh, sorry about that."

The bright yellow light dimmed, showing the face of a middle-aged man. Kaede reminded him of Taoka-sensei, except that this man had a kinder look to him.

Rukawa nodded at the apology.

"...installing a dimmer, you know? Dormers complained that the damn thing hurt their eyes, and I guess they got tired with having to wear shades indoors..."

The man let out an amused chuckle, before turning to look at the boy blankly looking at him.

"Uh...are you new? Never seen you before."

A nod.

"Don't talk much, do ya?"

Shrugs.

He just let out a sigh. He apparently was not going to get his conversation from this kid, but he was done here and he needed something to do besides "flirting" with the old hags at the front desk. The other students were all in their respective rooms, probably trying to enjoy what was left of their break.

"What's your name?"

"Rukawa."

"That's it?"

The other hesitated. Why would he need his whole name for, anyway? But then again, he guessed that this guy was just being friendly. It was just a name, anyway. He'd probably forget all about it...

"Kaede. Rukawa Kaede."

"Eh? Sounds familiar..."

The basketball player wondered if he had made a mistake. He didn't want anyone to start greeting him as "supah player" or something when he walked at the halls of the dorm even before the season began. Before the man pondered even further, Rukawa broke into his thoughts.

"Who are you?"

The utility engineer blinked at the voice that awoke him from his reverie. To the usual onlooker, the student seemed rather impertinent before an elder, yet there was no sarcasm or malice in his tone. The statement was, merely, an inquiry. Nothing more.

"Matsuzuki Ichiro, at your service." He winked as he held out his hand.

A minuscule twitch of the younger one's lips, he took the proffered gesture.

To be continued...

Slam Dunk and its characters do not belong to me. Other characters/names, to which I lay claim on will be noted as such.


	3. Part 2: Yosei Dormitories, Meeting the R...

**Whoever Said College is Easy?**

**Chapter 2: Yosei Dormitories: Meeting the Roommate**

Ding!

Rukawa stepped out the elevator doors, body straight as he walked bringing all of his belongings. He slightly nodded to himself, finding the design quite tasteful. Maroon carpets and cream-coloured wallpaper with simple patterns had that look of the "high-class", without being too flashy. He never really liked exaggerated elaboration, finding them unnecessary, if not unpleasant, to the eyes.

He stopped for a while to adjust the strap of his bag, hefting it once again to his shoulders.

Matsuzuki-san would have helped him to his room, if he hadn't politely declined, saying that he doesn't want to bother the man from his job. The freshman opted to ask for directions instead, to end possible protests. Being observant as he was, the elder complied.

Turn right to the elevators. Up the eleventh floor. Then turn left. Go straight until you find...

_Room 1107._

The numbers shone in gold against the dark wooden door. Kaede unconsciously breathed in. He was told that his roommate had arrived yesterday, so it was highly possible that this person was in right now. Honestly, he would have preferred a single, not wanting to share his space with anybody. 

The dorms around the campus, however, were practically filled to the brim, so to speak. It was rare when single rooms were offered, as the landlords wanted to maximize the space and profits. If ever there *were* rooms for a lone occupant, they charge an arm and leg, due to the mere fact that you don't have anyone to split the rent with. 

He wasn't going to pay *that* much, even if his parents did leave him a considerable amount of money. Rukawa wasn't stupid to waste his inheritance over trivial matters such as a bit of his privacy and whatnots. 

He would just have to make it clear to his roommate that they stay out of each other's business and everything would be fine.

From the other side of the door he could barely hear the creaking sound of springs, or at least that's what he though. It was relatively loud, as he was told that the rooms here were *soundproofed*. The naturally pale student blushed slightly as thoughts invaded his mind, briefly pondering whether to just open the door and get it over with, or just wait for... whatever, he didn't know.

Apparently, he chose the first option.

_If there's anyone who's gonna be embarrassed, it's him. Besides, it's also my room and I have rights to enter whenever I want. I'll just not look if there's..._

Rukawa Kaede gave himself a mental pep talk. He put down his Speedo bag, fumbling a little as he inserted the key card into the slot. There was a soft 'click', and as he turned the knob...

WHAM!

Well, that was certainly unexpected. 

The stunned basketball player just stood there, his mind a blank. 

Silence...

...

_Wha--?_

Somehow his brain started to process again, shock...and pain registered. 

_Well, that was certainly no pillow._

Blood trickled down Rukawa's nose.

He looked down at the offending object, which had fallen albeit the sound was muffled by the carpeted floor.

It was rubber, orange and spherical. 

Up ahead, equally shocked with not just a mere hint of fear on his features was the perpetrator.

_You?_

"Ack...Rukawa!"

Silence...

...and then a whisper, "And he scores...? Ehehehe..."

Blue, foxlike eyes narrowed into thin slits.

"Kiyota Nobunaga."

That said, Kaede cautiously picked up his things. Turning on his heels, he slipped out of the room and walked down the halls of the eleventh floor. His footsteps a soft, dull sound against the thick carpets. Elevator...down...down...

6...5...4...3...2...

Ground floor. Walk, walk...stride towards the desk. 

"I want another room." Brief, monotonous. Belying every emotion churning inside him.

An elderly woman of about fifty looked up, clearly irritated for having been interrupted from her knitting. She must finish the light pink baby bonnet as soon as possible. One can never tell, after all, when she might suddenly become (miraculously) impregnated. 

She never had a spouse, or a child, for that matter, thinking then that they were mere hindrances to her career. She dismissed all her suitors, not even giving them the chance to woo her. She had dreamed of becoming a famous designer, and launch her own line of clothing and accessories. She ended up inheriting their family business --- Yosei Dormitories, and longing for companionship.

With that utility engineer lurking about, she might just have another chance at love. 

She stared at the boy, as if daring him to repeat what he just said.

Her graying hair was in a tight bun, glasses perched on her thin nose. Noticeably, her fair skin was still smooth, for her age. She showed almost none of it, though, as her dark blue, long-sleeved dress reaching up to the lower parts of her ankles covered her whole body. 

"I want another room."

A tattooed eyebrow raised.

"And just what is wrong with the one you have now?"

"My roommate."

An almost-evil smirk made its way through the woman's chapped lips.

"Well, you have to live with that."

"No. I want another room." He projected a certain calmness to his tone, perhaps deceiving the onlookers. He really wanted to strangle this...this...hag and literally wipe the smirk off her face. But of course he wasn't gonna say that...that is, if he could take more of this.

"I don't have a vacancy." 

And that was that. She went back to her task, furiously trying to make up for the time she 'wasted'.

"How much?"

He wouldn't usually throw money around like that, as some may put it. But in desperate situations such as these, he makes some exceptions.

Both glared.

"Are you insulting me, young man? I'll have you know, that *I* am not like the others out there," she motioned with her hand, her face flushing in a mix of anger and genuine hurt. Rukawa felt uneasy, he hadn't meant to offend her. It was just...he expected some other reaction, perhaps a sly smile from a cunning businesswoman. He had, after all, used this tactic more than once and it always worked. He was not necessarily happy about it, though, for it just confirmed what he had thought of the populace ever since --- greedy, lustful. The handpicked few who had been spared from this "disease" were rare.

And now as he looked at this older woman in front of him, aquamarine eyes trying to hold back tears, lips pursed to a thin line, he felt a pang of guilt.

"I-I have my principles, too...you don't know me, boy. I..I'm not like them...", her voice reduced to a whisper, "..I'm not."

What to do in situations such as these, the famous Rukawa didn't have a clue. His obaasan never got emotional, if she did ever talk at all. 

The seconds of silence stretched into imaginary hours and days. At least she had calmed down, heel, she seemed even lost in her own little world now, forgetting about Kaede. Her head was bowed down, bony fingers trembling a bit.

"Gomen nasai." The tone was low. He wasn't even sure if the lady heard it, but he didn't turn to look, as he walked back to his room.

To be continued...


	4. Part 3: Sleeping, err, Living with the M...

**Whoever Said College is Easy?**

**Chapter 3: Sleeping...errr...Living with the Monkey**

THUD!

THUD THUD THUD THUD!

A figure was curled up on his bed, unmoving.

Eyes snapped open and pale fingers gripped the dark blue sheets.

_Someone is going to die._

Nobody disturbs Rukawa Kaede's sleep. Nobody.

_Especially during *vacation* at *five o' clock* in the morning._

He glanced at the digital clock beside his bed, red numbers glaring at him. Of course, he glared back. 

Turned to his side, the black-haired boy took in his surroundings, his rudely-awakened brain registering everything around him. Blue and white wallpaper, dark blue carpets and sheets...ah yes, the dorms. And as if the realization suddenly hit him, he groaned as he looked to the other side.

There he was, Kiyota Nobunaga, jogging in place and seemingly oblivious to the noise he's making and to the promise of death in his roommate's eyes. The noisy, arrogant *monkey* he has to *live* with for... Kami knows how long.

_This is going to be a long day._

He could consider himself somewhat "lucky" the day before, the incident with the landlady and getting rejected for a change in rooms aside. When he got back from the woman's...emotional outburst, he found himself facing a leaving Kiyota, saying something about hanging out with his Maki-sempai. Well, who was he to complain? 

Feeling the exhaustion take over him, the glum young man had kicked off his rubber shoes and flopped down his bed. Of course, he assumed that it was his, since the other one was practically covered with dirty laundry and haplessly rejected shirts. He had wondered how anyone could sleep on...*that*.

He moved to get up, almost tripping over his bags. He did not bother to unpack the day before, nor even change out of his clothes. Rukawa scowled darkly as he unzipped his luggage, muttering incoherent obscenities at the mess, his luck and his annoying roommate.

"Well, well. The great Rukawa is finally awake." The sarcasm could not be missed from the tone.

Their infamous little feud had started ever since their freshman days, as they both competed for the title "Super Rookie". No big fistfights, really. Just a few spats here and there. Then again, it was probably because they just saw each other during games. Most of the time, though, Rukawa completely ignored him, or just muttered his trademark "do'aho", which would send the other into rage. Very much like Sakuragi, actually.

_As if I haven't had enough of that self-proclaimed tensai..._

Anyway, he was definitely not in the mood for these petty arguments right now. He shot Kiyota a murderous look seemed to get the message across, but of course the former Kainan player would not cower in fear. He had his pride after all, and hell, he had had those looks from the black-haired boy many times before.

"What's the matter son, tired? Tsk, tsk! You need some workout, boy." Hands on his waist, he was the epitome of a naughty kid with the mocking smirk on his face.

"Is that what you're trying to do?", accompanied by a raised eyebrow.

"Why you---"

Rukawa fought hard to keep his calm. Between Kiyota's racket and his sarcasm, he was finding it quite difficult NOT to kick his ass, not to mention that he hadn't still forgiven the guy for slamming his face with a basketball. He winced at the reminder, unconsciously patting his unfortunate nose.

But he would not let the other win. Rukawa knew his purpose. He could almost swear that this "monkey" just lived to annoy the people around him...and maybe play a little bit of basketball as a sideline. 

And what's the best thing to do in situations such as these? Nothing. Brush him off and get on with the task at hand. Spare yourself from wasting time.

So Rukawa stepped away from the sputtering roommate, bended to take his bags. He scanned the room for a closet, a dresser or anything of the sort. Okay. 

Kiyota's bed on the left, was almost unrecognizable due to the heaps of clothing and equipment on top of it. Heck, he could not even see what color the sheets were.

_Blue, too. I presume, almost just like anything else in this room._

It was not that he didn't like it, but well, it's true. It's either that or wood, which was dark, polished brown. All in all, it had...style...in its own way.

So, back on the search for a closet. Ah...there. Two cabinets with simple brass handles, almost beside each other, but a full length mirror was set between them. Logical.

He sauntered towards the other side of the room, glancing at the other occupant who continued his workout, frustration etched on his features. Almost as if purposely ignoring his new roomie.

The pale boy smirked inwardly to himself.

_Hmm...which one?_

Rukawa briefly mused, staring at the two wooden "doors" of the cabinets in front of him. Surely, Kiyota had already unpacked way before him. He didn't want to intrude on his private space, besides, who knows what is hidden behind those doors?

But what choice did he have? He certainly didn't want to *ask* him, after what happened. Kaede shrugged, berating himself for worrying too much over nothing.

To hell with private space, and as for the evils lurking behind...w-ell, he just had to be cautious. How bad could it be?

That decided, he marched towards the left. Hands on the handle, slowly, opening it to a crack. Nothing, too dark. A bit more...

And he was greeted with, again, a mess. But he kinda expected it, so no biggie. Just the same ol' jeans, sweatshirts, jackets, t-shirts...underwear...and suits?

_Hmm...never thought he'd be the type to wear those. Oh well..._

He closed them as silently, not wanting the other to see that he was "snooping" around his stuff. It was working so far.

So that means he gets to use the other cabinet then. 

WHAM!

_Aaack..._

He thought it was safe. Really! THIS one was supposed to be empty, but nooooo...the brat had to have *two* closets. And of all the things he had to store *equipment* here, particularly *sports* gear, and more specifically, a *basketball*.

Sure, Rukawa loved the sport. He was good at it, excellent, in fact. But it need not be thrown on his face. Literally.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_Laughing at me, eh?_

Glares, nose reddening from the impact.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA!" Even more laughter from Kiyota, who was now pointing at the taller brunette who was blushing, half-embarrassed and half-furious.

_Don't say I didn't warn you._

Kaede proceeded to "clean up" the mess his roommate made.

_Basketball. Out you go. Golf clubs. Baseball. Kami, what a sports freak!_

"AAAAAHHHH...!!!WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY STUFF?!"

All laughter ceased to be replaced by pure horror. His beloved paraphernalia...his shiny, new golf clubs which he had just polished the day before...the baseball bat...the basketball...they were flying everywhere in the room.

Rukawa continued with his task, as if oblivious.

_Tennis rackets...soccer ball...skates. Nope, don't need you here._

Kiyota Nobunaga hurdled through the messy floor and through his things which were headed toward his direction, at times trying to "save" his possessions from going out of the window. A good thing that clothes were strewn almost everywhere, and the floors were carpeted. Otherwise, the noise would have rocked the whole building, not to mention his things would have been badly damaged.

"RUKAWA! STOOOOOPP...!"

_Skis. Ski poles. Skateboard. Snow shoes..._

_+++_

"Ne, what do you suppose is happening in there?"

A small crowd of male dormers listened closely to the sounds behind the doors of room 1107.

"RUKAWAAAAA!!!"

Eyes widened, but they continued with their eavesdropping. 

A new sound filled their ears, piquing their curiosities. They strained to listen, though it sounded as if it was just coming from right behind the door.

"Eh? What's that?"

"I dunno...sounds like..."

"...heavy breathing."

"Panting," the other corrected.

A collective gasp followed when they heard what suspiciously sounded like a groan.

"A moan," a lanky blonde whispered. The rest nodded in agreement. 

"Wanna take a peek?" A short, pimply-faced man with glasses suggested with an evil grin.

"Hentai!"

They mockingly rebuked him, but proceeded to open the door anyway. Just a small crack, enough for all of them to enjoy the show...

+++

A fair-skinned youth slightly staggered through the hallway, rubbing his bruised jaw every once in a while. Kiyota could pack quite a wallop, and his opponent was impressed. Of course, he had been beaten up worse before. Hell, he took a blow in his head once, when one of Mitsui's lackeys whacked him with a *mop*. Now THAT was something.

Rukawa stifled a smug grin. He did not go without a fight, that's for sure. He socked Kiyota right in the eye. Hah! And he would have gone on, too, if only some nosy idiots didn't stop the brawl. They had to pry them apart, which was not very easy since the wild boy was practically clawing his chest. A good thing he was wearing something, at least those nails hadn't come into direct contact with his flesh. He shuddered at what could have happened otherwise.

Anyway, they said that Maki-sempai would "take care of the kid". So that left Kaede alone with a room that looked worse than if it was hit by a hurricane. He frowned, he didn't want to deal with it as of yet. He had barely moved in for pete's sake, and now here he was having cleanup crises. 

Speaking of cleaning up, the incoming freshman felt uneasy, still clad in yesterday's attire. And so here he was on the way to the common bath. Actually, Rukawa expected that each room would have their own bathrooms, hoped for it even. It wasn't so bad, though, there were two on one floor, placed on both ends of the corridors. One each floor there are about four rooms, so really, four people shared one bathroom. That was okay, he guessed, except that now, one of them was under repair.

_Great, that leaves just one. And it's occupied..._

He really didn't feel like going back to the room, with the clutter and all. So he waited impatiently, pacing about.

_Twenty minutes! What's this guy doing?!_

He glared at the offending rectangular of wood that opened to the bath. He had knocked *thrice*, after every five minutes. All he heard was the splashing of water against skin and a male voice singing some corny pop tune. 

_That voice sounds kinda familiar..._

Thirty minutes. Rukawa considered pounding on the door, kicking it open and strangling whoever was inside. But he decided he had enough violence for today, besides, he was tired from all the punching, pacing and glaring he did earlier, which was quite ironic for the Shohoku ace. It will suffice to say, however, that he is just too lazy and sleepy right now to go anywhere or do anything...

to be continued...


	5. Part 4: Voila! Unveiling the Masterpiece

**Whoever Said College is Easy?**

**Chapter Four: Voila! Unveiling the Masterpiece**

"...and he threw my things all over the room, Sempai!"

The former Kainan captain chuckled as the enraged youth vented his anger. His longtime nemesis, recently turned roommate by the cruel threads of fate --- Rukawa Kaede.

Kiyota had been going at it for about...two hours now? Maki had been surprised when the boy was practically carried by a group of freshmen to his room. Within the short span of time that Kiyota had been staying in the dorms, the others more or less considered their "relationship" as that of brothers. He was the one to set the kid straight, so to speak, and whenever he gets out of hand, trust Maki-sempai to be giving the boy a piece of his mind.

_He is my protégé. Imagine that..._

The MVP smirked at the thought. 

"...I'll get him. I'll get Rukawa Kaede if it's the last thing I'll ever do. Mwahahahaha!"

Great. With the two rivals rooming together, there's no telling what may ensue.

It seems like he will have his hands full for the next couple of years. 

+++

"AAAARGHHH!!!"

A figure jerked at the sudden groan of...despair? It had almost been an hour of waiting, of leaning against the wall and bearing the singing of the anonymous "bather", which to his surprise, he found strangely comforting. Well, of course he wouldn't admit that to anyone. It was...weird. Bizarre.

_What now?!_

Rukawa was more than just a little impatient. He was annoyed, frustrated and exasperated. All he wanted to do was get a nice, 8-hour sleep then a relaxing shower. Is that so much to ask? Did he not at least deserve that, like any other normal person? Life was so unfair.

Kaede shook his head, as if shaking the thoughts away. He WAS getting emotional over a bad day. It was just that, and it was not right. Such trivial matters are not worth the fuss.

"BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!!!"

A black eyebrow raised at the outburst behind the now seemingly mysterious door, concealing the "mystery man" who was taking his own sweet time in the bathroom. What's going on in there, anyway?

Rukawa reached for the knob, pulls back, ponders. He listens to the little noises and angry mutterings behind the paneled door. He *really* did not want to get involved in some petty catfight again. School hasn't even started yet, and he did not want to get off on the wrong foot.

_I could always knock, duh._

He rolled his eyes at his...slow state of mind. Now, don't get the idea that our dear rookie's this stereotypical jock --- fantastic in sports but dumb as a post. True, he may have failed some tests and all, but that doesn't mean that nothing seeps into his brain. On the contrary, he tends to absorb the endless blabbering of his teachers. He just happened to doze off most of the time, that's all.

Kaede snapped into attention as he heard the creaking sound. Finally! He could feel his muscles tense. He had a good mind to give this guy a piece of his mind...or fist...or...

"Rukawa?!"

Shock on shock. The freshman was oblivious to the steam that was coming out of bathroom door, or to the voice of the equally surprised man, whose piercing eyes bulged out in disbelief, yet scrutinized him at the same time. 

Who was this, he did not know. Hell, he couldn't even think, when this...godlike Adonis was standing in front of him, skin damp and glistening under the halogen lights...

...in all his *naked* glory.

The stillness seemed to stretch on to forever, and it probably will, if not for the miraculous gust of cold air that brought Michaelangelo's David back to life. He eeped and hid himself behind the strong, sturdy door, like a virgin seeking for protection. Only difference was, there was no rapist. There was no psychotic serial killer wanting to slash his throat or chop his head off with some bloodied ax.

But there was the fact that he just flashed his "assets" to his rival.

He didn't know which was worst, because right now, he was silently praying that someone would just shoot him in the head.

And what about the star of our little story? Well, let's just say that his pale skin has taken a bit of color, he could hear some loud thumping noises, and that his palms were clammy. But other than that? He's just his normal, stoic self. Fortunately, he decided to play on with that concept in his mind. He continued the charade, acting nonchalant. Good for him, too, that he somehow managed to scrape up the brain that sloshed down his ears. And even though it was uncharacteristic of Kaede, it was he who broke the silence.

"Do'aho."

_Smart, Kaede. Really smooth._

A chuckle turned into some low giggle, then almost to a full-blown laughter, but he composed himself before he did something else stupid, like breaking away from the wooden door and revealing...stuff, again. Besides, Rukawa was giving him the patented glare he knew so well.

"You haven't changed, Rukawa-kun."

_Who the fuck is this guy, anyway? Acting like he knows me...hmm...voice sounds familiar, though..._

Blue, fox-like eyes narrowed in inspection, as if sizing up his prey, minus the lust and hunger, of course. To him, it was merely an innocent inquiry. Wet hair that was plastered on the man's face made it quite difficult to see his features, and with the rest of him obscured by the door, there was really not much for examination.

"Whatsamatter, Rukawa-kun? Don't remember me? Awww...I'm really hurt."

The man DID feign some sort of melodramatic gesture, and Kaede snorted at the theatrics. Interesting as all these were turning out to be, Rukawa was not really a very patient person. Aside from that, he was irritable, tired and grouchy to begin with, and not even a two-second peepshow could easily shake him out of that mood. It might have eased it down a bit, but well, it was still there.

So he shrugged and turned to go.

_Well, whatever. I'm gonna go find some other bathroom and..._

"WAIT!!! RUKAWA!!!"

Now he was really getting pissed, and he had no qualms about saying so. So what if he made another enemy? Maybe college wouldn't be so boring, then.

"Umm...can I borrow your towel?"

The supah rookie smirked, half-annoyed at the other's moronic antics, half-amused by all that's happening.

"Bakayarou."

"HEY!"

Turn with the left foot, start to walk away again....

"Okay, okay. I'm stupid, a brainless, dumbass twit. Now would you just give me a goddamn towel?!"

"Are you shouting at me?"

Then again, maybe he could stay for a while. Sweet revenge.

_That's for making me wait. Hah! An hour! Just to take a shower! _

"No, I'm not shouting at you...I just...please!"

"Please what?"

"Please lend me your towel."

Rukawa could just hear the restraint anger in the voice. Oh yeah, payback's a bitch.

"This is mine. I don't want your germs. Who knows what kind of disesase you have..."

"I DON'T HAVE A DISEASE!...shit...I didn't mean to shout...anything...can you ask from some other guy...no, no...didn't mean that...don't want more of this embarrassing crap spreading around....damn...please, Rukawa-kun..."

_Okaaay...he's getting weird. Kuso, he looks like he's about to cry..._

Rukawa threw the prized, green towel on the other's face, who was grateful enough to forget all those "sufferings" he was put through.

"Return it to me tomorrow morning. WASHED and DRIED. Understood?"

"Arigato!"

"What's your name, just in case I'd need to hunt you down if you forget?"

"I'm Sendoh."

...

...

"Oh."

...

_Sendoh?! Akira Sendoh?!_

Surprise. And there Kaede stood, staring yet again at the rectangular piece of wood which concealed his long lost...enemy? Nemesis? Acquaintance? 

And what now? 

...to be continued... 


	6. Part 5: Twisted, Strange, Bizarre, Queer...

**Whoever Said College is Easy?**

**Part 5: Twisted, Strange, Bizarre, Queer...and the list goes on...**

**Warnings and Disclaimers: This chapter contain opinions that may offend the readers, please be advised that is a mere expression of thought and not intended to hurt or discriminate against religion. Please do not proceed if you are sensitive about these things. Don't expect a long monologue about it, though, it's only a short part. ^^;;;**

+++

RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!

A figure burrowed under the blue covers, as if trying to drown out the ringing of the pesky alarm clock. Unfortunately for him, soundproofed sheets haven't been invented, and he'd have to put up with his roommate's wake-up calls for...Kami knows how long.

RRRRRIIIIING! RRRRRIIIIIIIIINGGG!!!!!!!

_Shimatta!_

Rukawa stomped towards the damned timepiece, restraining himself from smashing it against the wall and wiping that stupid grin on its smiling, yellow face. He simply shut it off, maybe with more force than necessary, but he managed to keep all parts intact. It was not his property after all, thank goodness for that. Rukawa Kaede wouldn't have THAT waking him every morning.

Kiyota Nobunaga, on the other hand, was a different story. The guy has this thing for yellow smileys, for some strange reason. Bet you didn't know that he wore these blue with yellow smiley boxers in bed, and he has this green pillowcase, also with those horrid faces again. Rukawa made some snide remarks about it, and Kiyota would only respond with an annoyed "Whaaaat? Mind your own business" statement that the other just got tired of teasing him.

"Oi."

No movement.

"Aho."

Now, another thing about Kiyota was that he sleeps more soundly than our Rukawa-kun. And that's saying A LOT. True, he may be a cute bundle of energy by day, but when darkness falls, so does Kiyota Nobunaga. 

This has been their routine for the past week, which was quite surprising. The stoic freshman wakes at the sound of the alarm, slaps the "wild monkey" until he's up and get on with their days. Don't get the idea that their getting along quite peachy, they're not. Those days hadn't been without squabbles and fistifights. Before it gets too violent, however, the "Peace Brigade" would come waltzing into their rooms and hold them back. Kaede suspects that Maki assigned these freshman for such a task, but he just shrugged it off. It might be good for both of them, especially since he didn't really like the idea of going to prison for murder or something of the sort. And Kiyota would really need the protection...of course, that's from the super rookie's point of view.

Today was no different, though Kaede might have enjoyed the "Kiyota-slapping" a bit too much, as the handprints on the poor guy were more visible than ever. 

"Rukawa, make it quick, will ya?!"

_Shut up._

He continued to wash his raven locks under the warm spray, relishing the feeling. The bathroom on their floor had been repaired, and he vowed to take advantage. Since last week, he had been taking long showers at least twice a day. Perhaps depravity really DID make him appreciate these little things like baths, though of course, there could be another possible reason that he would not dare admit...

Body glistening with moisture...the smell of chamomile shampoo mixed with a hint of musk...

Rukawa turned the knob to COLD.

+++

"Alright boys, step lively! One two three four..."

"Jeez, I wish Aizawa-sensei would stop doing that. I feel like I'm doing a routine with that Jane Fonda chick..."

Sendoh suppressed a low chuckle at the statement, glancing briefly at his sempai. He and Mitsui became friends quickly, much to his surprise. Akira was grateful, though, especially with Koshino in another school. His freshman year was relatively less difficult, thanks to the guidance of his senior and his lover, Kogure. 

Yes, he was one of the people who knew, as in REALLY knew that they were officially a couple. Hell, they told him themselves, and were very cute about it, too. There was a lot of stuttering and stammering, if he could recall. The Ryonan ace knowingly smiled, much to the relief of the two.

For all the things that he is, Akira Sendoh is not a homophobe, and PDA's don't bother him either. He couldn't care less if two guys or two girls, for that matter, shove their tongues down each other's throat. In park benches, in the middle of traffic, wherever. Frankly, he couldn't understand why most people are so disgusted by the idea of same-sex relationships. 

They talk about this unconditional love and yet, they refuse to acknowledge that love between two people of the same gender could exist. They deem it wrong, unnatural, they say. So what is it, then? Are we supposed to gravitate towards our anatomically-compatible mate? What happened to all the talk about loving THE person, no matter what the physical looks like?

People are confusing themselves.

They would spew some religious quotes from the Holy Book, and then the majority of the populace are condemning the gays, as if they're zombies hypnotized by the so-called messengers of the Lord.

But he guessed that during these times, it was becoming better. Many are starting to have a mind of their own, and not merely nodding to the Church's every command and whim. He would even go as far as to saying that people are rapidly becoming extremely open-minded, which is not really a bad thing. But some things can be too bizarre, even for our "modern" sophomore. Take for example, necrophilia...or animals...

"Akira, are you alright?"

A soft voice broke his reverie. He looked up, to be met with his two friends looking worriedly at him.

"You look kinda green..."

+++

_Koneko no Sumu Ie. Well, that's a weird name for a flower shop._

Shrugging, he went towards the entrance, wondering how in the world was he going to squeeze through the mob of screaming girls. 

He had heard about this place, actually, more about those who run the store. It was almost always the topic even way back in Shohoku, when some of his classmates would actually go all the way here just to see their favorite bishounen.

_Must be real lookers._

Being new around the area, it was natural that he didn't have a clue where's where. He had bothered to find out where the supermarket was, clothing shops and stuff, but flower shops weren't really on his priority list when he was exploring the vicinity. 

He was suddenly enveloped by a mass of fuku-wearing, giggling girls. He could almost swear that some hentais were groping him.

_Kuso...!_

"Well, well, it looks like we have a fifth."

"Youji-kun, help him!"

The boy looked paler than he already was, eyes widened in fear and mouth open in a soundless scream. You'd think that some psycho murderer was after poor Rukawa, though in truth, he didn't know which was worse.

"Aya..." 

The man nodded in acknowledgment, eyes softening as he looked at the brunette. 

"If you're not going to buy anything, go away!"

There was a temporary stillness at bellow, and the redhead used the opportunity to grab struggling Kaede out of the claws of his newfound admirers. 

"Now, may I help you?"

to be continued...


End file.
